Rob Paulsen
Robert Fredrick "Rob" Paulsen III (born March 11, 1956) is an American voice actor and singer. He's known for voicing: Pinky in Pinky and the Brain and Animaniacs, Raphael in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Rev Runner in Loonatics Unleashed, Throttle in Biker Mice from Mars and Yakko Warner and Dr. Otto Scratchansniff in Animaniacs. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1989-1996) - Additional Voices *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1991) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1993-1998) - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Pinky, Yakko Warner, Dr. George (ep83), Katie's Dad (ep63), Porky Pig (ep65) *Back at the Barnyard (2007-2011) - Peck, Alien 2 (ep51), Animal (ep11), Announcer (ep27), Announcer (ep28), Armadillo (ep51), Auctioneer (ep49), Badger, Bear (ep36), Beaver (ep45), Beaver#1 (ep35), Bernard (ep32), Big Louie (ep28), Cat on Face Guy (ep20), Chick (ep51), Crazy Eyes Unicorn (ep28), Crazy Man (ep20), Customer#1 (ep3), DJ (ep26), Dad (ep26), Dog#2 (ep36), Donkey (ep34), Donut Angel (ep49), Driver (ep10), Driver Dog (ep12), Elderly Man (ep21), Emcee (ep36), Everett (ep14), Farmer Clem, French Waiter (ep21), Gertie (ep31), Goose (ep28), Gopher (ep5), Gopher#1 (ep17), Gopher Emcee (ep17), Grumpy Man (ep38), Guy#2 (ep36), Hay Delivery Man (ep47), Hillbilly#2 (ep19), Honest Earl (ep47), Husband (ep10), Inbred Millionaire (ep20), Joey, Judge (ep21), Kid (ep40), Legal Voice (ep33), Leprechaun (ep49), Llama#2 (ep29), Ma (ep42), Mailman (ep26), Mailman (ep30), Male Teen Cashier (ep49), Man (ep11), Man (ep42), Man#1B (ep22), Man#1D (ep22), Man#2 (ep10), Man#2C (ep22), Max (ep11), Merton (ep50), Meter Reader (ep33), Mooseshark (ep33), Mountain Joe (ep16), Mud Puppy QB (ep37), Ostrich (ep41), Patron (ep7), Pizza Twin#1, Radio DJ (ep24), Ref (ep8), Rico (ep30), Ring Announcer (ep51), RoboPeck (ep43), Rooster (ep34), She-Goat (ep23), Sheep (ep9), Sheep (ep18), Sheep (ep46), Sheep#1 (ep11), Sheep#1 (ep12), Sheep#1 (ep24), Sheep#1 (ep30), Sheep#1 (ep38), Sheep#2 (ep8), Sheep#2 (ep32), Sheep#3 (ep7), Sheep#3 (ep28), Show Announcer (ep34), Skippy the Porpoise (ep39), Skunky (ep24), Snail#2 (ep26), Song and Dance Man (ep35), Squanto (ep30), Squirrel (ep10), Stomach Alien (ep51), TV Announcer (ep37), Techie (ep34), Termite (ep29), Ticket Guy (ep22), Tony the Gopher (ep9), Tony Two-Cheeks (ep8), Tubby Tapeworm (ep31), Vendor (ep21), Vendor (ep37), Wacky Anchorman (ep27), Waiter (ep24), Waiter (ep46), Whipcrack McGee (ep28), Young Sheep (ep18) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Jay (ep13) *Ben 10 (2007) - Ditto, Monitor (ep46), Promoter (ep45) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2010) - Alien Pilot (ep7), Baz-el (ep32), Cotton Candy Vendor (ep7), Patrolman (ep7), Rhomboid Vreedle *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Alien Driver, Alien Lowlife, Bus Driver (ep62), Captain Kork (ep13), Chadzmuth (ep58), Ditto, Gutrot, Magister Patelliday, Phil (ep60), Rhomboid Vreedle, Stick Doug (ep76), Transport Captain (ep62), Tummy Head, Additional Voices *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2011) - Baz-l (ep22), Churl#4 (ep22), Engineer#2 (ep18), Knight#1 (ep22), Magister Patelliday (ep41), Rhomboid Vreedle, Technician (ep18) *Capitol Critters (1992-1995) - Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2006) - Al Sugarh (ep36), Guard#2 (ep36), Julian (ep25), Merchants (ep36), Monkey (ep12), Mr. Mogul (ep12), Mr. Washer (ep25), Rupert (ep5), Additional Voices *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2003) - Albert Einstein (ep8), Announcer (ep15), Announcer#1 (ep20), Billy the Monster (ep25), Bully#1 (ep2), Bully#3 (ep2), Bully#3 (ep43), Buzzard (ep51), Charlie (ep29), Checker#1 (ep27), Chris (ep38), Chubby (ep15), Comrade Red (ep9), Dog (ep29), Fat Boy (ep7), Game Show Host (ep9), Gnome (ep19), Goat (ep29), Gold Fish (ep18), Guy (ep8), Guy#1 (ep38), Hunter (ep29), Joe (ep24), Kid#1 (ep22), Large Dealer (ep27), Little Trollbetoot (ep34), Major Glory, Math Teacher (ep9), Mice (ep18), Mom (ep11), Moose (ep76), Neighbor#2 (ep42), Neighbor#5 (ep42), Old Man McCowsky (ep38), Otto (ep25), Pedro (ep15), Pierre (ep43), Promoter (ep2), Puppet Pal Mitch, Sam-R-i, Shakespeare Kid (ep43), Soldier (ep30), Spork (ep27), Taxi Guy (ep30), Thug (ep9), Tiki Torch (ep52), Tour Guide (ep19), Trevor (ep20), Trollbetoot#3 (ep34), Wet Willie (ep24), Whale Chorus (ep24), Wolf (ep18) *Disney's Goof Troop (1992) - P.J., Biff Fuddled, Hercule (ep75), Mr. Sherbert (ep4), Pharaoh Gang Member (ep20), Additional Voices *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996) - Borg, Dr. Swindle (ep12), Shecky Carter (ep16) *Disney's The Weekenders (2000-2004) - Carl (ep4), Murph (ep16), Nonno (ep9), Phillip (ep32), Sid (ep16), Ticket Guy (ep39) *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Radio Voice (ep30) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Axl (ep22), Captain Peters (ep6), Gopher#1, Lieutenant (ep22), Porko (ep14) *Generator Rex (2010-2011) - Bouvier (ep14), Cap-Com (ep14), Loud Speaker (ep26), Providence Agent Jackson (ep26), Providence Technician (ep26), Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012) - Bumpy (ep10), Goggan *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2006) - Acha (ep23), Atchan (ep27), Axel (ep26), Bully (ep27), Clyde Easy Glide (ep3), Darrell (ep26), Decker (ep24), Dog (ep15), Dr. Mysto (ep17), Electric Slide Guy (ep3), Fan#2 (ep13), Flash Backman (ep28), Frenchman (ep33), Lead Pup (ep33), Li'l Acha (ep23), Lobster 2 (ep25), OC Watley (ep27), Old Zillionaire (ep10), Opera Guy (ep26), Peavley (ep15), Phantom (ep25), Policeman (ep15), Professor Marvelous (ep13), Robot (ep13), Timmy's Father (ep7), Waiter (ep25) *Jonny Quest (1986) - Additional Voices *Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2007) - Rev Runner, Computer (ep24), Construction Worker (ep22), Gorlop (ep16), Mr. Leghorn (ep24), Pilot#1 (ep14), Pizza Boss (ep18), Policeman (ep19) *Megas XLR (2004) - V'arsin (ep10) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015) - Barbershop Quartet (ep8), Cousin Eel (ep5), Early Bird (ep5), Hands (ep5), Jebediah (ep13), Townsperson#1 (ep13) *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) - Pinky, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (ep65), Yakko Warner (ep65) *ProStars (1991) - Additional Voices *Rick and Morty (2013-2014) - Centaur (ep2), Giant Judge (ep5), Good Cop (ep5), Peasant#1 (ep5), Regular Legs (ep8), Snuffles (ep2) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1994) - Hard Drive, Additional Voices *Samurai Jack (2001-2002) - Cole Lampkin (ep2), Cop#1 (ep24), High Voice Guy (ep24), Lizor (ep2), Rothchild, Taxi Driver (ep24) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Fleach (ep21), Radio Newsman (ep21) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010-2013) - Bird Brain, Alien Chicken (ep23), Bango (ep25), Delivery Guy (ep23), Elf (ep21), Guard (ep12), Guy in House Below (ep21), Judge (ep12), Kid (ep30), Komodo Dragon (ep7), M.C. (ep23), NASA Official (ep30), Policeman#1 (ep12), Zombie (ep23) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2004) - Boomer, Brick, Boy (ep62), Brutus (ep49), Dad (ep42), E-Male (ep44), Government Man#2 (ep49), Homie#2 (ep68), Junior (ep42), Little Utonium (ep42), Major Glory (ep44), Mr. Anoush (ep42), Painter (ep58), Puppet Pal Mitch (ep1), Schoolboy#1 (ep42), Scientist (ep49), Secret Service Man (ep61) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Hadji (eps27-52), Army Doctor (ep35), Beard (ep29), Big Guard (ep47), Commander (ep28), Doc (ep38), Driver (ep37), General Wincroft (ep39), Guard (ep50), Higgins (ep41), Hill (ep30), Jean Leger (ep36), Lorenzo (ep32+), Medicine Man (ep27), Noan Ryan (ep37), Novak (ep28), Rudy (ep27), Shopkeeper (ep29), Soldier#1 (ep49), Techie#2 (ep34), Warden (ep43), Worker (ep47) *The Secret Saturdays (2009-2010) - Baron Finster, Car Driver (ep36) *The Smurfs (1985-1989) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995-1998) - Dussel (ep16), Farmer Boyer (ep32), Hephaestus (ep19), Mechanic (ep2), Stanley Coop (ep27) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) - Amby (ep15), Arnold, Blink Winkleman, Bus Driver (ep7), Cashier (ep23), Concord Condor, Cooper DeVille, Dr. Furrball (ep21), Flick (ep83), Fowlmouth, Foxy (ep86), Frank (ep2), George (ep78), Hiker (ep82), Jason (ep79), Mr. Bughari (ep43), Ruffee (ep92), Vanilla Lice (ep90), Wonder (ep31) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990-1993) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2016) - Batroc, Boomerang (ep69), Computer Voice (ep82), Guy#1 (ep40), Lab Tech#1 (ep11), Man (ep50), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (ep40) *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices *Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985-1988) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Additional Voices *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) - Yakko Warner, Chorus, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Pinky *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) - Muru (Singing Voice), Sumac, Terrier, Wolverine 2 *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Grand Duke, Jaq/'Sir Hugh', Bert, Flower Vendor, The Baker *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Grand Duke, Jaq *Disney's An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) - P.J. *Disney's Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) - LePlume *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Otis *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - The Troubadour *Mickey's House of Villians (2001) - Hades *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Jaq *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Additional Voices *Mulan II (2004) - Additional Voices *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Chief *The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave (2016) - Spike, Skinny Digger *The Land Before Time: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) - Spike, Yellow Belly#4 *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) - Chomper, Spike, Strut *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) - Spike *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) - Spike *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) - Mo, Spike *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) - Spike *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) - Rinkus, Spike *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) - Spike, Stegosaurus Leader *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) - Spike, Longneck *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) - Spike, Clubtail *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) - Guido, Spike, Mr. Clubtail *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Ink Spot, Swifty, Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) - Prince Eric *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) - Banjo The Woodpile Possum, Fowlmouth, Johnny Pew, Mr. Hitcher *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) - The Tin Man/'Hickory', Additional Vocal Performer *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) - Dave, Irving 'Movies' *A Goofy Movie (1995) - PJ *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) - Additional Voices *Return to Never Land (2002) - Pirates *Secret of the Wings (2012) - Bobble *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - Bobble *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, Hota Wata, Killa Drilla, The Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos *Tinker Bell (2008) - Bobble *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) - Bobble *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) - Bobble, Tall Troll, Owl 'TV Specials' *Bubsy (1993) - Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Robin Food *Disney's Leroy & Stitch (2006) - Reuben (Experiment 625), Squeak (Experiment 110) *Disney's TaleSpin: Plunder & Lightning (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Pirate Adventure (2014) - Toodles *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Road Rally (2010) - Toodles *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Super Adventure (2013) - Toodles *Disney Minnie's The Wizard of Dizz (2013) - Toodles *Disney Minnie's Winter Bow Show (2014) - Toodles *Jonny's Golden Quest (1993) - Additional Voices *Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) - Brunch *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) - Prince *Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) - Shreako *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Beaver *Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (1988) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Princess Cinderella Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Grand Duke Live-Action Voice Work 'Stage Shows' *Disney on Ice: Princess Classics (2002) - Grand Duke *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2008) - Grand Duke 'TV Series' *Wake, Rattle, & Roll (1990-1991) - DECKS Video Games 'Video Games' *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (2009) - Rhomboid Vreedle *Ben 10: Galactic Racing (2011) - Rhomboid Vreedle *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) - Rhomboid Vreedle *Doom³ (2004) - Frank A. Delahue *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Kivan, Quayle *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Anomen Delryn *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted (2002) - Miner#3, Scientist#1, Scientist#4 *Sacrifice (2000) - Zyzyx *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Captain Tarpals, Grenade Trooper, Gungan Villager 1, Naboo Missile Destroyer Captain, Royal Trooper *Star Wars: Starfighter (2001) - Bravo 12, Droid, Freighter Captain *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze (2014) - Donatello *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies (2004) - Carl Wheezer *The Fairly OddParents! Breakin' Da Rules (2003) - Anti-Fairies, Dog Catcher, Fairy Judge, Gilded Arches, Guard, King Grippulon, Squirrelly Scouts, Arthur *The Fairly OddParents! Shadow Showdown (2004) - Mark, Shadow *The Secret Saturdays: Beasts of the 5th Sun (2009) - Baron Finster *Toonstruck (1996) - Barman, Lugnut, Mee 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) - Gray Fox *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Gray Fox Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (118) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2016. *His role as Pinky won him a Daytime Emmy Award for male vocal performance. Category:American Voice Actors